Power transmission belts, document transport belts and conveyor belts are generally constructed with a pulley cover, a top cover, and one or more layers of fabric reinforcement between the covers. Generally, the fabric is square woven with longitudinal warp and lateral weft yarns. In conveyor belt systems in particular, where the belts may extend to several thousand yards in length, the inability of the support system to properly track the belt can cause the edge of the belt to be abraded by its contact with the belt support structure. Damage to these edges causes the warp yarns to fray out of the belt.